In The Blood
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: Sometimes anger can be passed down. In the shattered land of Northrend, many tempers are frayed in the cold. Outside the frozen gates of the Lich King, two warriors fight. One in the name of honour, the other in the name of slaughter.


Title: In The Blood  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: T

Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. Ratings and reviews would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

#

Highlord Varok Saurfang looked at the bloody battlefield. This one had been particularly gruelling therefore it was little surprise to him that the young Hellscream had loved every minute of it. The old warrior looked in grudging respect at the younger commander as he chopped down the last undead forces. The brown skinned orc then threw back his head and roared in satisfaction, raising his blades into the air.

The old commander allowed a small chuckle to escape and then turned. Sometimes he had to blink to remind himself that this was not Grom but his son. Despite having brown skin instead of green (not to mention the lack of red eyes) the offspring of the Warsong chieftain was every inch his father's son. From his powerful roar to his insatiable bloodlust for battle which thankfully seemed to save his skin as often as it risked it.

"Commander!"

He immediately looked around to see a young troll running towards him with a parchment in his hand. It had the Orgrimmar seal. It was from Thrall. He marched to the messenger and the parchment was quickly thrust into his hands. Ripping it open, he quickly read the message and instinctively growled. He looked towards the huffing troll.

"Thrall sent this?"

"Ya Mon, I had to take da flight straight from da city to get ere,"

Saurfang's eyes narrowed and he gripped the parchment in his hand. Of course the instructions made perfect sense and it was both his faith in Thrall and his own experience that knew it was the right thing to do. However he knew in his bones that Garrosh would not see it that way.

"HE WANTS US TO DO WHAT?"

The enraged roar shattered the peace of the inner sanctum of the keep and it was only Saurfang's steel resolve (not to mention pride,) that kept his from coving his ears.

"I understand your anger young Hellscream but the Warchief's orders are clear and I can see the wisdom in this,"

"But withdrawing back to wait for help! And from the Alliance as well! I only see cowardice in that!"

Saurfang's hands slammed onto the table and he growled at the seething orc. Luckily they were the only ones in there as no one wanted to be within range of Garrosh's rage, Saurfang could hardly blame them. He had to restrain himself from grabbing the collar of the orc and shake him like a child. He barely managed to bite out his next words thanks to the fury building in his chest.

"The son of Durotan is no coward _boy_! He is a Warchief and most likely the best we've ever had! And if you value your hide and your post I suggest you keep idiotic opinions like that to yourself!"

Now they were standing opposite each other, barely a few inches apart and both ready to draw their weapons. Garrosh growled at the commander.

"You expect me to withdraw our troops from the Wrathgate now? On the very eve of victory! It would only let the cursed undead grow in number and think us weak!"

The older orc growled and clenched his fists,

"There is no way on Azeroth I will allow you to defy the Warchief, Hellscream! If I cannot convince you with my words then perhaps my axe will do a better job!"

Garrosh growled and his fingers dug into the hilt of his blades. The Highlord felt his anger build up but refused to let this descend into a brawl. As he straightened he scowled down and began to walk away. He was nearly out of the chamber when Garrosh spoke behind him.

"At least I value bravery and strength! Did the demons blood knock that out of you as well as your sanity?"

That was the last straw and Saurfang felt the last of his restraint snap. With a furious roar he marched back to Garrosh with a speed that belied his age and slammed the young Hellscream into the wall in a powerful grip.

"You of all people should know better than to speak with such ignorance! Your father died to have the demons blood fully removed and you dare mock us for it! Consider yourself fortunate you are not my son or I would beat you harshly for saying half of what you just said!"

Silence resonated once again in the chamber and he resisted the urge to continue shouting at his fellow commander. Garrosh however was not so complacent and looked up at Saurfang with utter fury coating his face. But due to the way he was pinned against the wall he was unable to move under the Highlord's weight. Instead he growled back in response.

"You dwell in the past Saurfang!

Varok growled and felt the last of his restraint crumble into dust.

"Perhaps then we should settle this in a suitable environment!" he snarled.

The younger commander roared and drew his twin blades,

"Agreed!"

A few minutes later, their weapons smashed against each other with almost phenomenal force, the arena was empty but for the two orcs battling in the centre. The blades smashed against each other once again and the sound permeated through the cavernous space.

The young Hellscream was faster and more agile than the older orc and his blades almost seemed to fly as they smashed against the Highlord. However, the green skinned commander was more experienced and his mammoth strength made his axe bite down upon the younger orc even heavier.

After a few hours both were exhausted but still refused to stand down. It was wearing the brown orc down even more so and only his rock hard determination stopped him from falling to the ground. But his defences were slowing and eventually after narrowly dodging a strike from the commander he was suddenly kicked from under his feet and was sent crashing to the ground.

Immediately, there was an axe to his neck and he scowled up at the older orc. Saurfang glared at Garrosh and spat on the ground.

"I have proved my point boy; we will withdraw the troops tomorrow morning and I don't expect to hear any arguments!"

He released his grip and walked away. As he did he heard a feral growl from his younger commander but no other response. Inwardly he sighed, if Grom had been here would he have kept his offspring in check? Or perhaps he would have been roaring in anger as his son had been. They would never know but in his battered and war torn heart he wished the older Hellscream was still with them.

_I'm sorry old friend. I promise I'll keep your son safe from the influence that corrupted you but I can only try to protect him from himself._

He would die before he let the last Hellscream fall to his own rage.

_I won't fail you Grom._

_I won't fail your son._

_#_

_#_

_#_

_This was a story I wrote a while ago and it's certainly making me look at the new Cataclysm exspansion with interest. I wanted to express Garrosh's power but also the weakness hidden in his rage. I shall look forward to writing the next fic about him. _

_~ Eyes_


End file.
